Share talk:Guild/@comment-90.211.148.21-20140422100357
iOS guild power moves ONLY is recruiting active members who want to be part of a fun, well organized guild. There is no requirement for war points, gemming, or gold contribution. We just ask that you actively participate in wars. There are NO leadership circles in this guild. Every issue is treated in the open and every member is treated as an equal. We have 18 very active members right now! We are building something great! Placed 233 in last war 6-7% bonuses Line message lethargic right now! 7 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/144.137.169.211Android lvl 29 Guild ' Hi there, currently recruiting all active players our main aim is to push out results in Guild Wars. No requirements other then being active during wars and pref lvl 30+. Donations are not required neither is gemming during wars but members like to contribute as they see fit!. Promotions are based on guild activity and contributions during wars! If Shinra Corps sounds like a good fit for you add me today for an immediate invite!. ANDROID- WBP-GVH-QQW ''' '''Thanks for your time 11 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.211.148.21[][][][] iOS Guild - The Golem Brothers [][][][] Alliance with: The Golem Bros ( Level 60+ ) and The Golem Bros Jr ( Level 30+ ) Guild level: 1 ** Bonuses: None yet but saving ** War ranks: Last war: Unranked Requirements: LINE App - Lvl 80+ - Legendary or epics - Gem spend ONLY if necessary - Invite friends if possible - being active - Contribute 1,000,000 By the end of the week or more. ---- Atmosphere of guild: Chatty, friendly, stratergies ect... ---- Guardian max levels: 50% loss or 45% loss of war points. 17 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonZ1990����ANDROID - DragonZ (7 FREE slots)���� • Guild level: 75 (Max) • Bonuses: All elements currently at 8% • War Ranks: Current War - #42 Requirements: ✔The LINE App - required ✔Level - 100+ ❌Epics - NOT required ✔Epic Boss Plus - required ❌Gems - NOT required Friendly and chatty atmosphere, until the way begins... then it's a little bit (very) serious :) Before Request contact us via Line: ✔A Screenshot of your Armors ✔A Screenshot of your last Guild War position ✔A Screenshot of Arena stats ✔A Screenshot of Summary screen To Apply contact one of the following on LINE: crysis61 or kingbuel 2 hours ago by DragonZ1990Reply **http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonZ1990War* not way... 2 hours ago by DragonZ1990 *http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.226.170.4Lunatic Asylum LA4 We just got a few openings. We are a new guild and finish atleast 200 in the three day wars. Requirements are be level 40 and have line. All of us at LA4 are active members we believe we can have fun and be like a crazy family. We do not gem wars like other guilds we do team work to get the most points possible so if you want to check us out my code is WBNZYYFZY. Most of our members came from bigger guilds but got tired of caring the leeches. 2 hours ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.74.214.99iOS guild: five finger death punch level 30 A very laid back and friendly guild that knows how to get serious when it comes to guild wars Finished 396 in last fusion blitz war with only 10 people actually fighting Guild sentinel level 200 Need to be over or around level 50 if level 40 must have at least 3 legendary armour If you want to join just find our guild and request 2 hours ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/222.164.84.145 Android Guild: Overdose We're a month old guild aiming to establish ourselves in the top 100. We finished '''394'th''' in Fool's Fight and 227th in War of Eostre. We finished 58''th' for the last blitz. That's right, '''58th!!! Expanding fast so vacancies are available. Why should you join? My staff and I are experienced players who belonged to top 50 guilds and could help you with your game. We have a competent team that should see us rise up the leaderboards fast. We are looking for people who are loyal. Currently, our stat bonuses all stand at 6% each apart from wind which is at 7%. There would be no need to gem but there will be small war requirements to ensure that our guild stays active. Players from''' all timezones and of all levels are welcome to apply. And yes, all members are '''required to have Line app. If you are part of a guild yourself but don't have enough people to get it running, we are open to a merge possibility. We are also starting up our own sub-guild OD Rehab '''so we are looking for capable players to run it. Interested parties can text '''darrensaxobeat (Asian Timezone) '''or '''juanpablobr (US Timezone) via Line for more details. Cheers. 3 hours ago by A Wikia contributor